nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle at Thorgain Peak
The Battle at Thorgain Peak was a battle fought in 1130 in the Thorgain Kingdom. Background Through nearly all of 1129 and early 1130 a conspiracy led by the red dragon Starr sought to gather a number of divine artifacts to bring the Dragon Queen to Goric so she could claim a place in the pantheon of the gods. They had been opposed by the Heroes of Prophecy who spent the year attempting to beat them to the artifacts and prevent Starr's conspiracy from getting them. By the 15th of Unicorn, 1130, the conspiracy had obtained three of the artifacts, which was enough to perform the ritual and the Heroes of Prophecy rushed to stop them from doing so. Pre-Battle The dragons Starr and Emerald, both old and powerful dragons, flew to Thorgain Peak and delivered the wizard Salvok who erected a magical field and began the ritual. Meanwhile the Heroes of Prophecy took a multi-pronged strategy to try to stop them. Most requested aid from the dwarves of the Thorgain Kingdom who led a force of 200 dwarves under the command of General Harlock Hammerhand. Meanwhile the rest of the Heroes had requested aid from Baron Christopher Ravenut in the Kingdom of Emeron, who responded by marching 300 men to Thorgain Peak to assist. The Battle Thorgain Peak was one of the highest points of the Dwarven Mountains and was a tough climb, but it was approachable from two paths, one underground and one overland. Although they had not had time to co-ordinate battle plans General Hammerhand and Baron Christopher had managed to approach from both angles, with the former using the underground passage and the latter the overland. General Hammerhand's force, accompanied by Lylena, Ferris Gerabaldi, Samara, Vestibule, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, Martok Stonecutter, Eddie Drezzen and Taltharian, arrived first to find the dragons flying overhead and Salvok beginning the ritual. The dragons immediately engaged the force, performing strafing runs and using their breath weapons to wreak havoc. The Heroes of Prophecy made for Salvok, but found him behind an impenetrable magical shield. As the dwarves tried to defend themselves Baron Christopher's men arrived, joined by Kagami of Towa and Dandy Lion, and immediately engaged the dragons. During the immense battle Emerald was slain. While the forces battled the dragons Salvok was able to conclude his ritual and an immense portal opened allowing a five headed dragon to emerge and immediately begin laying waste to the gathered troops, slaughtering scores of soldiers as all five heads breathed death incarnate upon them. However the conclusion of the spell also lowered the shield. Ferris was able to slay Salvok and the Heroes of Prophecy stormed the portal and were able to force the Dragon Queen back to her own realm. As the portal closed and the Dragon Queen was banished for Goric forever more, the clouds begin to coalesce into the shapes of heads. The God's whose artifacts had been used appeared to the mere mortals of the world. The deities offered a boon to each of the Heroes of Prophecy. Once granted, the artifacts vanished and the clouds dispersed leaving the skies peaceful once again. Category:Emeron Category:Battles